


Five Times Norway Cared for Someone

by NekoRyuuKo (SleepySsnail)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Family, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Nordic fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-21 14:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7390639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepySsnail/pseuds/NekoRyuuKo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...And one time he was cared for. A Nordic story with a bucket of fluff dumped on it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sweden

**Author's Note:**

> A.N. Hello! For starters, I'd like to thank anyone who has chosen to read this! I've been thinking of doing a "five times, and one time" story for a while now and I thought it would be interesting. This story is featuring Norway as well as the other Nordics. And now, ONWARDS!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.

Norway had forgotten how he ended up here. The Norwegian sighed and handed the Swedish man another screw to the IKEA table he was making. Norway glanced around and wondered why Sweden hadn't asked Finland for help. The smaller Nordic would've been happy to assist.

The two blond nations continued what they were doing in silence. Sweden would fit everything together and basically do everything, while Norway sat around watching and handing Sweden something if he asked for it. The process was quiet and simple, and Norway was enjoying the silence when a hiss came from Sweden.

Norway stood from his seat and looked at what had caused the Swede to make an involuntary noise when he saw the blood. Somehow Sweden had managed to cut open his forearm on the wood of the unfinished table, and blood was dripping everywhere. Norway stood and pulled the taller man with him to the kitchen and sat Sweden down in the kitchen, before going to find the first aid kit that Finland had put in the house.

Silently, Norway thanked Finland for insisting on putting an aid kit in each of the Nordics' home. After rummaging around in Sweden's master bathroom, Norway found the white box and returned to the kitchen where Sweden tried to deny the need of bandages.

"It'll be fine," Sweden had said, but Norway wasn't having that. Pulling out some of the disinfectant wipes, Norway started to clean the wound and wrap it, while Sweden mildly protested.

"It'll be fine in a few hours. It's just a cut."

Norway rolled his eyes and said in his monotone voice, "I don't care. It'll still hurt, and it's better that you don't bleed everywhere in the meantime."

Sweden nodded and let Norway finish wrapping the bandages around the cut. As Norway packed the aid kit back up, Sweden looked at the table he hadn't finished assembling, and Norway shook his head.

"If you touch that one more time today, I'll hit you in the head with the table leg," Norway said and Sweden nodded before shoving the pieces out of the way.

"Thanks," Sweden said simply, and Norway nodded before he turned to make some coffee.

A.N. I hope you guys liked the first chapter! Until next time - Neko


	2. Finland

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N. HEY PEOPLE! So guess what!!! I'm in Atlanta to see Got7 tonight! I'm so excited I could scream! *screams* I hope you guys enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.

Norway lay on his side. The Norwegian was lying on Finland's couch as they watched movies. Finland had been the one who wanted to have a Nordic movie night and everyone else had agreed or had been forced into attending. Everything had been planned out in advance until things went wrong. Sweden and Denmark had last minute meetings with their bosses came up and Iceland had been kidnapped by Hong Kong to go to an anime convention.

Norway glanced over at the unhappy Finn who had been more than upset when he found out that everybody couldn't come. However, the Norwegian still went, if anything, to comfort the Finn. Norway passed another few of the treats he had brought over to Finland who grabbed them and started nibbling on them.

"Thank you for coming Norja; you didn't have to," Finland said after a while and offered a smile.

Norway shrugged and went over to Finland's movie cabinet, started looking through it, and asked, "What do you wanna watch?"

Finland laughed, and seemed a bit happier than before. "Anything. Why don't you choose first?"

Norway nodded and grabbed a Bruce Willis film and shoved it in before settling down on the couch next to the Finn, who seemed to enjoy himself for the rest of the evening.

"Thanks again Norja. It means a lot."

"Sure, no problem."

A.N. And there's Finland's chapter! As always, I love reviews and I hope you enjoyed it! Until next time - Ryuu


	3. Iceland

Norway switched out the damp washcloth on Iceland’s forehead for a new cooler one.  The younger brother hadn’t bothered asking Norway to come over when the volcanic activity began; Norway just showed up.  Iceland had been burning up when Norway had entered the younger nation’s home and didn’t look well.

By now, Iceland had become used to Norway’s visits and kind of enjoyed them, but he’d never admit that to Norway.  The older brother nudged a glass of water closer to Iceland and said, “Drink something, Ice.  It’ll help.”

Iceland scoffed and grabbed the glass, saying, “You know it doesn’t help, so why should I bother?”

Norway rolled his eyes and watched the younger nation down the water and handed the glass back to Norway before slouching back down on the couch.  Norway stood and brought the glass back to Iceland’s kitchen before making himself busy cooking food that his brother could probably stomach.

When the older nation returned with a small bowl of soup and another glass of water, he saw that Iceland had fallen asleep, quietly Norway put the tray down and felt the younger nation’s forehead.  The fever had gone down dramatically in the time Norway had been in the kitchen, and that sent a bit of relief through the older brother.

Standing up, Norway started to clean up the dishes from cooking until he heard a sneeze behind him and turned to see— “Iceland, you should be lying down.”

The younger nation nodded and pointed at the glass of water and soup that Norway had left on the counter.  Norway nodded and led Iceland back to the couch where the younger brother ate tiredly.  After Iceland finished, Norway took the dishes and had started off towards the kitchen again when Iceland said weakly, “Thanks.  For staying and for the food.  It helps.”

Norway fought back a smirk but still held a look of amusement on his face as he said, “I told you.  Now what’s my name?”

Iceland stiffened at Norway’s comment and snapped, “I’m not saying it!”

Norway let a small soundless laugh escape him as he turned to put the dishes away, and as he left, he heard a quiet voice say, “Thanks big brother.”

Norway smiled just a bit and whispered back, “Your welcome lillebror.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! Life exploded on me and I got a little too distracted with other things *cough*voltron*cough*


	4. Denmark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Denmark gets drunk and suffers a hangover.

Norway let a few Norwegian curses slip from his mouth as he hauled Denmark into his house.  The Awesome Trio had been out drinking and had plastered themselves so badly that the bartender had to call the trios’ emergency contacts to come pick them up.

America’s contact was, surprisingly, England.  Prussia’s was obviously Germany, but he didn’t pick up, so Romania had come to collect the drunk Prussian.  And of course Denmark had listed Norway as his emergency contact.

Now, the Norwegian was trying hard not to strangle the drunken Dane while he flopped around like a dead fish.  Norway glared at Denmark as he dumped the Dane onto his own bed.  This was not what he signed up for.

“Nor!  The room’s spinning!”  Denmark laughed, and stumbled as he tried to stand up.

Norway rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest before replying, “That’s what happens when you drink too much, idiot.”

Denmark laughed and then in one breath, the Dane exhaled and passed out, falling face first onto the floor.  Norway had a slight smirk on his face while he watched his friend lie unconscious on the ground, before he threw the Dane on the bed.

Sighing, Norway turned and left the room to sleep on the couch for the night.  Everything had gone well during the night with Denmark out cold, until morning hit and the Dane awoke with a hangover.

“Norge, please kill me,” the tall blond begged as Norway shoved another cup of water at the Dane.

“That would be too kind.  You woke me up at two A.M. to drag you from a bar and then I kindly deposited you on my bed.  I’m not going to kill you, at least not today.  I’m going to make you suffer through the hangover you deserve, idiot.”

Denmark groaned and grabbed his head as Norway spoke.  Norway was still tired and wasn’t up for messing around when Denmark threw back the blankets and dashed across the hall to the bathroom.  Gagging sounds followed and Norway shook his head muttering, “He never learns,” as he followed Denmark to the bathroom.

The Dane was hunched over the toilet and gagging up everything that was in him.  Norway crossed his arms and leaned against the doorframe and watched before turning and getting the unfinished cup of water from the bedroom and bringing it to the Dane.  Denmark lifted his head from the toilet bowl and coughed as he drank from the cup Norway was holding.

“Rinse and spit,” Norway commanded, and Denmark complied by spitting the water in his mouth into the toilet.  Norway flushed the contents of the porcelain throne down the drain just as Denmark started gagging again.  More bile exited Denmark’s mouth and Norway repeated the process of having the Dane rinse his mouth and take a few sips of water afterwards.

After Denmark was done, he stood shakily and was led back to Norway’s room where he was told to lie down and rest.  Norway was about to tell Denmark how much of an idiot he was when the Dane interrupted and said, “Thanks Norge, I really mean it.”

Norway looked at his friend and muttered, “Moron,” before flicking the lights off and leaving the room to go sleep for a while more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hopes you guys liked this chappie! Denmark is one of my favorites!


	5. All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone gets lost and Norway has to call for them.

It was official.  Norway had lost his friends in the crowd of people in the mall.  Cursing in his head, the Norwegian tried to think of where they could be.  They were supposed to stay close to Norway, but knowing the other Nordics, they had gotten distracted and had probably wandered off.

Norway strode through crowds of people and past teenagers who were chattering about the latest trends.  Now overly irritated, Norway found an information center with an actual person.  Trying to calm himself, the blond walked up to the girl sitting and typing furiously on her keyboard and said, “Excuse me, I need to report a few missing persons.”

The girl looked up quickly and nodded and handed him a sheet of paper and said, “Fill this out with their descriptions and I’ll announce it over the loud speaker.”

Norway nodded and scribbled the information on the sheet of paper and handed it back to the girl who read it over and asked, “Are you serious?”

Norway kept his face expressionless as the girl looked at him.  “Just announce it,” Norway said in his monotone and the girl nodded.

-LINEBREAK-

Iceland looked around the store and at his companions.  Finland was flitting around like a little bird and saying things like, “We need to find Norja, we really need to find Norja!”  Sweden was looking around the section of mall they were standing in and had been trying to calm the Finn down but had eventually given up.  Then there was Denmark.  The Dane was running from store to store and looking inside like a small child, all the while saying how cool everything was.

Iceland sighed and wondered when they had lost Norway and how his brother would react, when a crackling over the loudspeakers interrupted the music that normally was playing, and a girl’s voice came on.

“Attention.  There are four children missing in the mall.  Their names are Emil, Berwald, Tino, and Matthias.  All of them are blond and have blue or violet eyes.  Their guardian Lukas is waiting for them at—”

There was a crackling sound and then someone else’s voice came through the speakers.

“If you idiots don’t get over to the information desk in ten minutes I’ll never speak to you again.  That means you, Matthias.”

Iceland shared a look with Sweden, while Finland started asking an employee what the fastest way to the info desk was, while Denmark laughed.  Soon, they were at the desk facing Norway, who had his arms crossed and didn’t look amused.  Finland smiled nervously and said, “Thank you Norj—Lukas.”

Norway nodded and looked at the other three who shrank back a bit.

“Thanks Lukas,” Iceland muttered and stared at the floor while Sweden said the same thing.  Denmark however, approached Norway in a completely different manner by throwing himself at the Norwegian and yelling, “THANK YOU LUKAS!  YOU DO CARE ABOUT US!”

Norway in return, grabbed a handful of the Dane’s hair and dragged him into a headlock and said slightly amused, “Of course I care about you idiots.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Influenced by Ouran Highschool Host Club, this chapter came into existence. I plan on doing another 'five times' story soon, and I'm open to character suggestions!


End file.
